With Deceit, Snakes, Lions and Firewhisky
by Ergelina
Summary: I am a Black, I am a Slytherin, and I am Pure - not tainted with Mudblood's blood. I am Noble; I am...everything a Mudblood isn't. And yet, why is it that I'm falling - deeply - for that traitorous Fabian Prewett? Why is it that I find my family's cause wrong? Why do I want to voice them out, and yet, I know that if I do my brothers may lose their sister.


**WITH DECEIT, SNAKES, LIONS & FIREWISHKY**

**World**: Harry Potter_ (before books/movie time-line)._

**Pairing**: Fabian Prewett X OC (Lucinda Black) X Antonin Dolohov.

**Summary**: _I am a Black, I am a Slytherin, and I am Pure - not tainted with Mudblood's blood. I am Noble; I am...everything a Mudblood isn't. And yet, why is it that I'm falling - deeply - for that traitorous Fabian Prewett? Why is it that I find my family's cause wrong? Why do I want to voice them out, and yet, I know that if I do my brothers may lose their sister. Within years, I've become a Mistress of Deceit, a Mistress of Lies, a Mistress of... a Deadly-Forbidden-Love Affair. My dearest little brothers, I ask thou only this - forgive me._

_**Chapter 1: **_Memories of L.W.B.

Once again, Sirius Black found himself standing in front of the room in the addict of Grimmauld Palace number 12, words L.W.B graved onto the name plate stamped on the door, one hand holding a flask of memory collections given to him by Albus Dumbledore about a few months ago. The headmaster of Hogwarts had said something about it being a time for Sirius to find out the truth of his deceased older sister's life and death.

The truth about the choices she had made (according to Dumbledore) out of love.

Sirius inhaled a long breath, his hold around the fragile glass flask tightening a bit too much, trying to gather enough of his Gryffindor courage to finally find out why his sister had made those decisions, why she had chosen to abandon him, when he had needed her the most. His head was full of questions, demanding for answers, only for him to discover that he hardly knew anything about his sister (and her life).

Anything, but what he had heard from others and read about her – her being a fanatic pureblood, her having been sorted into Slytherin (not that it had been a surprise), her becoming a Death Eater (again, not a surprise for Sirius), her marriage to that Dolohov guy, her rumored affair with one of the Prewett twins and the birth of her daughter.

That, was all Sirius actually knew about his own bloody older sister – raising a hand with the flask of memories until he could see the words L.W.B reflecting from the inside of this seemingly unimportant looking flask, carrying all sorts of answers for him.

Dully, Sirius kept staring into the seemingly playful memories inside the flask, contemplating wherever or not he wanted those answers to his endless questions. His mind kept wondering back to the times, when James would laugh at him (after Sirius had unwillingly admitted that he missed his sister), and tell him to grow his balls before encouraging him to have a small talk with the said sister. Lily would merely shake her head, and mutter something inaudible before 'telling' him to either let it all go or try to reconcile with her (before ignoring James' statement that she only said it because of Lily's own situation with her sister).

"Padfoot?"

He nearly dropped the flask of memories at Remus' voice, having let his guard down, something that (according to dear old Moony) has been happening quite lot, recently. Turning around, Sirius sent a glare at his only remaining best-friend, who had an eyebrow raised at him upon noticing the door and flask.

Remus Lupin sighed, "What are you scared of seeing, Padfoot?" Trust Moony to be blunt at the most unnecessary moments.

Sirius flashed Remus his infamous smirk, shrugging innocently while trying to get the memory flask out of view, "What are you talking about? I'm not scared of anything –,"

"- Anything expect you having to face the truth of your sister," Remus cut in, expression stern, and yet, understanding. Sirius' hold on the memory flask unconsciously tightened, he could hear the soft laughter of his sister at one of his pranks, and see her face in his mind as clearly as a crystal. "You often spoke of her in a way that you've never done about any of your other family members, making us to wonder what went wrong between you two. But knowing you, we never questioned you, not after we saw how you and Regulus got along."

Ah, yes, Sirius remembered that day, where he started to realize that his relationship with his siblings would never be the same for as their paths were going to be completely different. His was to be walking with the so-called blood traitors and mudbloods, while theirs with the Dark Lord and Death Eaters – Sirius suspected that his sister had known he would end up being on an opposite side than his family; he remembered the way she had looked at him, before he had walked out of their home at the age of sixteen. She hadn't looked surprised or shocked; it was as if she had expected him to do so.

Maybe she did expect him to leave them – Regulus and she – from the day Sirius Black had been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. To this day, Sirius could still remember the look on her face when the hat had called out Gryffindor, it had only been sometime later that Sirius could identify that expression.

Heart-break.

Loss.

An understanding.

Love.

Acceptance of losing him.

Fear of the future that was in store for him.

"Did you ever really know your sister, Padfoot?" Remus' voice broke him out of memories, making Sirius hand to tighten around the flask of his sister's memories.

"…No…" Sirius begrudgingly admitted, and he didn't have to think about it for long.

Ever since he had started Hogwarts, he had come to an understanding of never really having known who his sister was. She had been one person at home, another amongst her housemates and friends, and then another in front of the rest of students and teachers. His sister had many faces, and from what he knew she had never fully and truly trusted anyone to share her secrets with. But now – now he's discovered that before her death, she had entrusted all of her memories to Albus Dumbledore, as if she had known her death was inevitable.

Remus gave him a look of understanding, and sympathy, while he, himself, hasn't had a sibling, the werewolf had a good guess of how it must feel. As for Remus – James, Sirius, Lily and Peter had felt like a family – and now they weren't here.

Two of them were gone forever, while the third one had betrayed them.

"Do you perhaps want to watch it with Felicia, then?" Remus tested, knowing that the girl had no idea who her mother had been.

They hadn't told Felicia about her parents, just that they were dead and was looked like them – nothing specific or anything she shouldn't know. Sirius often suspected that his nephew knew exactly what kind of person her mother had been due to her being in the house of Slytherin (again, it hadn't been much of surprise for him and Remus). All the questions Felicia has been starting to ask usually confirmed Sirius suspicious, but he never said anything.

He didn't know enough to tell his nephew about her mother, about how her parents came to be.

Sirius Black shook his head, firmly, "No – I'm going to watch it alone, that way, whatever, I'll see – I'll be able to think through calmly."

His friend smiled at him, feeling oddly proud of his best-friend's new-found courage to peek at the memories of L.W.B. Remus gave Sirius a pat on the shoulder, receiving a nod before walking back downstairs to join Molly and others for the dinner. He would have to make certain the Weasley twins, Felicia, Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ginny wouldn't go near the addict room. Not that they itched to go near it anyways, considering how protective Kreacher was of that area.

Allowing no one, expect Sirius (although Remus suspected it was rather begrudgingly), near its entrance.

'Yes,' Remus thought as he fondly watched how the Weasley twins and Felicia poked fun of Ron. 'It would be a good closure for both Sirius and Felicia – she's the only one of his family he's got left.'

Back in the addict, Sirius had opened the door that lead to his sister's room and paused. He was surprised to find it so neat – as if the room's owner had never left and was still living in here. It was warm and properly taken care of, Kreacher, Sirius muttered, frowning. It was rather unusual discovery that the bloody house-elf would keep this room clean, when all other rooms were dirty, and one could literally find death in them. In a corner stood an object he had been looking for – and headed straight towards it.

As he walked, he passed by his sister's queen-sized bed; a table with forgotten books, parchments and different pictures; a book shelf which had half of the books missing; a silver and green colored armchair near the fireplace; and an ancient looking wardrobe. Everything in this room screamed of Slytherin house – the tapestry, bed sheets and curtains. Sirius grimaced, before shaking his head.

He had known that his sister was a proud member of the house of Slytherin, and yet, he couldn't help but to be shocked of the room's appearance.

Sirius Black stopped in front of the tool that helped him to watch the memories of L.W.B, opening the flask before carefully pouring it into the Pensieve. Almost mystified, Sirius watched as the liquid started to take some sort shape, showing him quick flashes of his sister's different expressions along with people he knew to be her friends and his own allies. More than once, Sirius saw a man he hadn't expected to see in these memories. Slowly, his hand touched the memories, ruining its beauty and the pictures in it. Then, Sirius leaned closer and closer until he felt himself slipping inside the mirror of memories.

Holding back a yelp, Sirius allowed himself to be carried to the memories that were going to give him his answers, ones that were going to reveal just who his sister, Lucinda Black, was before her death. It felt like being pushed into the water, only the one that was much thicker and felt stranger than the blue liquid known as water did. There were several voices and sounds Sirius heard, as well as quick, vague pictures of his sister and the people associated with her.

However, when he finally came to a stop and had time to look around, Sirius found himself unable to breathe.


End file.
